Anywhere
by badkfare
Summary: Haunted memories and promises lead Edward and his friends on a summer long vacation. A chance encounter sends Edward spiraling through his past while trying to resolve the bitter mysteries that have created his present. Anywhere is a chance at a new life.
1. I'll Be Seeing You

**Welcome everyone! So my best friend James got me some music and one of the songs inspired this story. I had it written in my head before I could even get to my computer so here is something a little different from me. We start off in EPOV and I haven't decided if he gets to talk through all of it or if others will get to chime in. **

**I will be writing this along side On A Path to Sexual Discovery so I can't guarantee you an update schedule. I like to update once a week so that's my plan. I hope you all have a great weekend!**

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Stephanie Meyers; what I do to them is all mine!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

May 22nd, 2004

"Ooh we can start out in Thailand where we can ride on Elephants before moving to China where we can walk on the Great Wall and then go to the Forbidden City," her voice is high with excitement while her smile fills the room with light. "Afterwards we can either go to Japan or Australia to see kangaroos and koala bears."

Everyday after school we plan our trip around the world. There are so many things to see that she decided we should see them all before deciding what we want to do with the rest of our lives. "We have the rest of our lives to be boring but only a small amount of time to be free and without responsibility," she says it so much I almost think it's her mantra. I watch her move around the map getting more and more excited with every destination.

"Where do you want to start?" her deep brown eyes bore into me and I have to take a breath. She's so beautiful that I wonder if anyone else could compare. "Edward?"

"Right," I shake it off. I want to kiss her but we aren't there yet; soon. "Well I think we should start in Ireland at the Blarney Stone."

I watch her face register slight confusion. Out of all the grand plans we've discussed starting off at a stone that's suppose to be good luck has never been a starting point.

"Why?" a smile forms across her full pink lips and I have to take another breath. If she only knew what she does to me.

"Well because it's where my parents met," I say it like it's nothing because I have heard the story hundreds of times. I was an odd child that didn't really care for the works of Dr. Seuss or fairytales. No I only liked one fairytale and it was my parent's life together.

"Your parents met at the Blarney Stone? How'd that happen?"

She leans on her elbows getting comfortable. She likes it when I tell her stories and I like to spend way more time then I should trying to come up with new ones. My parent's story is one I have always wanted to tell her. I smile at her, her smile as I get comfortable.

"Well my dad was struggling with the idea of medical school or any more schooling for that matter so against my grandfather's wishes, Carlisle packed a bag, booked a one way ticket and took off to Europe. It wasn't uncommon to do that so my dad knew he would be in good company.

"My mom finished her second year of college and was struggling to decided what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. So after talking to Irina and Siobhan, the three of them decided to pack their bags and head off to Europe as well. Now mind you none of the parent's are happy with this decision. They thought it was reckless and irresponsible."

Bella smiles since this is right up her alley. The rebel in her had gotten us in more trouble then I like to count.

"Then what happened?"

"Right well they started off in different directions. After a month or so Carlisle reached something of a fork in the road; his choices were either to go to Madrid and meet up with these other backpackers he met in Rome or head off to Ireland. He says something about Ireland kept pulling at him so after a night's rest he got on the boat that took him to England before making his way to Ireland.

"Meantime my mom had been in Ireland longer than she anticipated. Siobhan met and fell head over heels for Liam, a junior at Trinity University. Since Irina and mom didn't want to just leave her they ended up really seeing the island. Liam was finally able to leave for holiday but before they left my mom insisted that they go to the Blarney Stone since in her mind they needed all the luck they could get.

"Dad stumbled upon the stone clearly by accident. He watched as people tried to change their luck by kissing a highly "unsanitary" stone. I mean everyone from around the world for god knows how long have been kissing it. So naturally he was repulsed and about to move on when he heard this laugh. He couldn't put his finger on it but he had to find the owner of this laugh.

"It didn't take him long. In fact he thought at first it was Irina which upset him since when he took one look at mom and was a goner. He says he felt physically pulled to her; that everything seemed to right itself just with her presence."

I watch as a dreamy look comes over Bella's features. I love this look and it lets me know that she is hanging on every word. Bella is the biggest romantic I know but she tries to hide it with her tomboy exterior.

"And; then what happened?"

"He moved over to the group as it was their turn to lie on their backs over a cliff to kiss this stone. Liam help Siobhan while some guy that Irina was friendly with held her but my mom had no one so she patiently waited her turn. This is when dad stepped in to offer his services. He greeted her and made his offer…"

I pause for dramatic effect. It drives Bella crazy.

"Go on!"

"Then mom looked in his eyes for a few moments before giving him her brightest smile and agreeing. My father was flabbergasted that my mom would be so willing to trust a stranger with her life but didn't argue. He holds her legs as she kissed the rock but on her way up needed a hand which of course my father provided.

"Mom says the moment their hands touched there was this energy like electricity that moved through her body. She's never felt anything like it so she continues to hold his hand as they join the others in their group. Introductions are made and soon Carlisle is being invited back to the inn where my mom is staying. Couples break up for the night and dad offers to buy mom a drink.

"They sit in the pub drinking beer and watching the others around them but this question has been plaguing my dad so he looks at mom and say:

"_How could you trust your life to someone you just met? Is that a habit of yours?" Carlisle's voice isn't judgmental just curious._

"_Well I thought about it," she blushes thinking of her reason. Sitting across this gorgeous man she can't help but be honest. "I took one look in your eyes and I knew I could trust you with my life. To be honest I never felt so strongly before in my life."_

"Dad smiles since she has just confirmed that he isn't going crazy as he reaches across the table for her hand which she gives him eagerly. He changes his plans and follows mom, Irina, Siobhan and Liam around the rest of their itinerary. At the end of the summer dad has to make a decision: go home and start medical school or disobey his parents and become a bum following my mom around.

"Mom pushes Carlisle to go back for school. She knows through their conversations that he really wants it but he doesn't want to leave her. Irina and Siobhan want to stay but my mom decides she doesn't want to leave dad either so she follows him back to the states. Once they get back Carlisle heads to California and Stanford while my mom goes to New York."

"Long distance? That's insane," Bella's voice fills the room as I smile at her anxiousness.

"It doesn't last long. Over several phone calls Carlisle tells my mom that he can't get into any other schools until the following term. My mom hasn't decided what she wants to do so against her parent's strictest wishes, she packs her bags and moves to California. Mom gets into Stanford since her grades and records are stellar plus it also helps that her father is extremely wealthy.

"They spend every minute possible together and after a long engagement they get married followed by my arrival to this great planet and the rest they say is history. The end," I smile big as I end the story. Bella's wide eyes look as though she could cry but she quickly recovers.

"He followed her all over Europe just to be next to her," her tone is soft.

"Yeah and to make up for it she now follows him wherever his medical career take him. They call it an even exchange," I laugh before Bella joins me. Minutes of silence pass as Bella processes the story. Her smile gets bigger and it pulls my heart. I am enamored with this girl.

"OK you win, we start off at the Blarney Stone," she laughs again. "Hell if we're lucky maybe we'll meet our soul mates there."

Her words hit me like a Mack truck. I am nauseous at the thought of someone else being more deserving of her then me. I have spent years being completely lost in the person Bella is becoming. I know everything about her from her moods swings to her facial expressions. By her comment I would guess she doesn't see me the same way.

"Maybe," I try not to let my face fall but I can't help it. I feel her hand on mine before I look up.

"What's wrong?"

It's one of those moments that can define your entire life. Looking into her deep brown eyes I know what I want to do…I just have to suck it up and follow through. I have had moments before but I chicken out every time. I'm running out of time. Soon all the guys will know how amazing she is and I will lose her forever.

I lean in to see her reaction but she doesn't move. That's promising. I continue to lean in until we are face to face. I have never wanted anything more in my life then to kiss those soft lips. Bella closes her eyes and I know this is actually going to happen. I quickly lick my lips before placing mine on hers. Everything stops when I feel her softness on me. I want this moment to last forever.

Bella moves slightly and it startles the moment. I open my eyes not to see fear or anger like I expect but a smile and warmth that melts my heart. Bella leans in the small distance to place her lips to mine and my life is complete. I thought she would run away but instead she returns my feelings, or at least my kiss. My head swims with what this could mean. I try not to get ahead of myself since Bella is very unpredictable.

We continue to kiss for a few minutes before Bella pulls away. She smiles at me as she looks to the now crinkled map. She motions me to move so I do. She folds up the map and places it back in its hiding place. I watch her in silence as she moves like nothing happened. Panic grows inside me as she moves to my bedroom door.

"I have to be home for dinner. See you tomorrow?" her tone is soft as she smiles at me.

I can't so anything but nod. I am stunned into silence. I didn't expect this response. Bella stands reading my face for a minute before turning her back. She takes a step through door before stopping again. She turns and walks back over to my standing form. Leaning up on her tippy toes she kisses my lips again.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" her smile gives me courage as I take a deep breath.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" my voice is soft but confident. I watch her face for tale-tale signs that she's going to bolt but there's nothing but…happiness.

"I thought you'd never ask," she kisses me before I can even be shocked. I pick her up as bliss moves through me. A minute passes before I set Bella down and move slightly away from her. "Took you long enough."

I can do nothing but smile as I kiss her forehead.

"That's not really an answer," my tone is mischievous as she shakes her head.

"Always one to want things spelled out. Yes Edward Cullen, I would love to be your girlfriend," her smile takes over as I kiss her again. She's been waiting for me…Nice one Cullen. She pulls away too quickly for me to stop her.

"Hey…"

"Gotta go, dinner," she moves over to the door before turning around. "I'll see you tomorrow Boyfriend."

One more smile and she's gone. The girl next door that has been everything since we were eight was now my girlfriend and my first kiss. I am on cloud nine as I move to the window to watch her go inside her house. She smiles at me knowing I'm watching her before disappearing. I wait a moment in the hopes of seeing her again but once inside she's gone.

I move to our hiding place that we've had since we were ten and pull out the map. I look over all the marks and words written across this map. We've been working on it for four years; the perfect trip. We haven't decided if we're going after high school or college. I want to go after high school but Bella wants to get a couple years of college out of the way before we take off.

I take the blue pen, my pen and circle a small town in Ireland. This is where we will start. An adventure of a lifetime with the girl of my dreams; it doesn't get any better than that. I fold the map back up and return it to its hiding spot. I can hear my mom calling me for dinner but I think I might actually be too happy to eat. I have been waiting for this for so long.

It can only get better from here.

**X^X**

May 22nd, 2010

It's been six year since that day. I look back on it now and see myself for the sap I truly was. I laugh before the pain slowly creeps in. My memories of her always end like that…in pain. I open the top desk drawer and steady my hand. I can see the ribbon as I hear someone move behind me. I don't pay her any attention as she moves around the room; I assume gathering her clothes.

I wait to see what Mindy, Muffy or whatever her name is has to say before she leaves. I won't call her or see her again. She served her purpose for the evening and now all I want is solitude. I hear her heels making there way to me before her arms move around my neck. I tense under her touch as her foul breath moves to my nose. I want her out right now.

"Hey lover, when can I see you again?"

"Are you really that girl?" I move her arms off my shoulder as I turn in my chair to look at her makeup stained face. Blonds…why always blonds with blue eyes? "Please tell me you know what this is?"

My tone is crueler than necessary but I want her out and sometimes this is the only way to deal with these girls. I watch her back up before looking around suddenly self conscious. A twinge of guilt moves through me as she turns to leave my room. I listen as the door opens and closes. She moves clicking quickly down the hall and out of my life.

I turn back to my desk. I know that I'm good looking which makes them flock to me. The fact that I am very wealthy doesn't hurt either; but I also know my reputation. I am a screw em and leave em kinda guy and I don't even try to sugar coat it. Females swarm to me thinking they can be the one to change my dismal out look on love but I quickly let them know that the only thing I need from them is a quick release before I send them on their way.

I move loose items in the drawer before I grab the ribbon bundle. I close my eyes trying to understand my need to put myself through this, again. I quickly untie before the pictures spill forth. I pick them up to find her face looking back at me. Oh to see how far I've fallen. I allow the memories to surround me as I look in her beautiful face. Her eyes, her lips, her scent, her body, and my fingers through her thick mahogany hair; I close my eyes feeling overwhelmed.

I can't tell you how many times I have tried to burn these pictures and their memories. I light the match but then the thought of having nothing left her causes the match to burn down every time. I am haunted by the perfection of time and bitter from the emptiness left behind. I can still feel her and then am immediately pissed off by the thought.

I tie the pictures back up before moving away from the desk. Enough of this shit. I am thinking about someone who couldn't be bothered with me. I am tired of the power she has on me even after all these years. I hear voices and I know Jasper's back. I grab a beer from the fridge before flinging myself on the couch.

The door opens and closes and I know immediately Jazz isn't alone. I can hear a high pitch as I take another long pull of my beer. Jazz and his need for obnoxious twits; at least my conquests have some class. They enter the room and I wish I was inebriated. She's not unattractive in fact she's quite hot but then she opens her mouth and I immediately want to destroy my own eardrums.

"Maria this Edward my roommate," his southern drawl fills the room as she moves to me while eyeing me up and down. I lift my beer to her hoping Jazz will finish quickly and send her packing.

"So," she smiles at me. "Will he be joining us?"

I look to Jazz who lightly shrugs. I give her the once over. Her body is amazing, most likely fake but her dark hair is stopping me. It's black and goes nicely with her green eyes. I hesitate before the need rears its ugly head at me. Looking at her pictures always stirs something in me.

Well obnoxious, today is your lucky day.

"Sure, why the hell not," I can think of one way to keep her quiet.

Apparently she's thinking the same as she moves to my lap to undo my pants. I watch Jazz for a brief moment wondering where the hell he picked her up. It's not uncommon for us to, shall I say share the ladies we bring home. There isn't anything other than friendship between Jazz and I so we tend not to have threesomes since that shit always gets awkward afterwards.

I feel Maria free me from my pants as her hands reach for my now erect member. I take another pull from my beer as her hand moves up and down my shaft. I close my eyes and wait to get off as her hand tightens around me. My breathing picks up as her tongue licks my tip. I hear movement in the room but I keep my eyes closed.

Maria stills for a moment before her head is thrust into my lap. She moans around me as Jazz plows into her from behind. I can hear him grunting and panting as her moans and squeals get louder. I am almost there as she works me over hard. A few more minutes and I'm coming down her throat. She brings me down before releasing me so Jazz can finish getting himself off.

I polish off my beer and I fix my pants. Now that her mouth is free, Maria is squalling and I really wish I hadn't finish so quickly. I can't move so I have to wait for them to finish before I can take a much needed shower. With a couple more thrusts Jasper falls on top of the girl unconvincingly faking her orgasm. I give them a whole minute before I am on my feet and out of the room.

I need to wash this night off.

Once showered, I move to my bed to check my messages; I have three. One is from some girl which I delete. The second is my cousin Alice letting me know she will be on an earlier flight. The last is from my mom. My parents are retiring and as such they are moving from my childhood home. They aren't selling it but they want everything put in storage.

I erase my messages and turn off my light. I need to sleep; I have finals tomorrow and in a few days summer break will commence. I think about the significance of this break. I am heading to medical school like my father and this is the summer where our perfect vacation was to take place.

I groan, pissed off at myself for letting her back in my head. I can't fight it so instead I embrace it. Her eyes bright with light as her laughter fill the room and my heart. Her hands in my hair pulling me to her as her soft full lips move over mine while our tongues dance. This is my heaven and my hell. I play this out until her voice fills the space.

"I'll see you tomorrow Boyfriend."

Not fucking likely.

* * *

**There you have it, the first chapter. I hope you like it. I can tell you right now that this will be a rollercoaster filled with highs and lows. I invite you along for the ride! **

**Let me know what you thought by reviewing. It's your words I love!**


	2. Making Plans

**Welcome back! I have to thank the job I have right now…its slow enough right now that I get to write you another chapter! I will tell you now that I hope to keep updating this once a week but if I fall behind don't shoot me! I have two stories going on right now but I am very excited to get this one out of my head and out to you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its Characters; what I do to them is all mine!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sitting outside baggage claim waiting for Alice I couldn't help but feel antsy. Something about going back to the family home always makes me feel out of sorts. I can't believe my parent's are really going to retire. I'm happy for them. My dad will of course get bored quickly and most likely take a part time teaching job while my mom will redecorate every room in the house three times before she starts looking elsewhere.

I love my parents but they are predictable. A change of scenery will be nice for them and maybe just maybe they will find some new hobbies. I would suggest traveling but the last time I made the suggestion my dad said there wasn't anywhere else they wanted to see. I find that hard to believe since they only made it through Europe.

I look at the clock and steady myself for the natural disaster known as Alice. I love the girl and out of my extended family she is definitely my favorite. She knows about the way I live my life and has the good sense to keep her opinion to herself. She stands at a little over five feet with a delicate frame and pointed features. With blue eyes, black hair and tight curves; Alice would be any guys wet dream.

The only downside, well I think it's a downside is that Alice is a small container of constant energy. The girl is always on and to be around her can be quite exhausting. I love her though and in times of sheer darkness, Alice has always been a light. She knows my secrets and next to Jazz she's my best friend. I can't believe she agreed to come and close up the house; something's up.

I see her luggage before I see her. The girl is ridiculous; ten bags for a week's vacation. I knew bringing the Land Rover was the right choice. I get out to load her bags before she jumps in my arms. I hug her then place her back on her expensive heels. Alice gets in the car and I notice the guys foaming at the mouth for her. We don't look a thing alike so it's fun when others assume we're together. It's gotten me out of some sticky situations in the past.

"So jackass, how's life? Still banging anything on two legs?"

Did I mention she talks like a truck driver? Yeah it's funny when not directed at you.

"Actually yes; I had a blond piece before Jazz brought home desert. Something to polish off the night," I sneer at her as she raises her eyebrows. "How about you small fry; any action these days?"

"Actually if you must know I reconfirmed my mile high status with a sweet little piece. A tattoo artist that told me I really should have some ink done," her giggle is innocent but I know better. "I told him I would think about it."

"Right Miss I'm Scared of Needles I don't see that working out very well," I check my phone to see a missed text from Jazz. He's meeting us at the house.

"Well maybe it would work out for you. We could check out his shop and then both get some work done," her tone is full of mischief. I have been meaning to get more ink done, maybe this could be beneficial.

"Why the hell do you have so much luggage? Christ you're only here for a week."

Alice is unusually quiet and I know that she's staying longer than anticipated. I don't pry since Alice never hides anything for long. We have a ways to go and there's no point in it being awkward. I try to think of something that will get Alice talking and I am brought back to my top drawer.

"I pulled out the bundle last night. I seem to be doing it more and more these days," I don't look at her but I can hear the inner workings of her mind.

"How bad is it?" her small voice fills the car.

"I don't know Alice. I feel like the walls are closing in on me."

"I got kicked out of school. Apparently the university frowns on students sleeping with their professors. Especially since he is married to the dean," there is glibness in her tone that almost disguises something else.

"Get too close did ya Alice?"

Her silence says it all. Alice has abandonment issues that stem from her father leaving when she was little. She's had several stepfathers since then but Alice doesn't get close to her conquests. There is no love without trust and Alice trusts only a handful. This guy must've really done a number on her.

"Have you bothered to call her yet?" Alice turns it back over to me.

Bella's mom ran in to mine about a year ago. My mom never knowing when to butt out asked for Bella's number. Apparently she was in Washington going to school there. Charlie her dad made his money in computers. He got a position with Microsoft but subcontracted with other companies. Bella was living the good life in the rainy city.

"I threw the number away," I sigh loudly. Ok that's a lie, it's in with the pictures but no one needs to know that. "What would I say to her anyway?"

"Fuck how about hi how's it going? Or I am a miserable piece of shit without you," she checks her lipstick before turning to me. "Edward anything would be better than nothing."

"You going to call the professor?"

Ok that was a low blow and even I knew it. I watch Alice wince and I immediately feel sick; going out of my way to hurt her does nothing for me. I pull over to the side of the road so I can look at Alice. I need to apologize but I also need to know that she believes me.

"I'm sorry sweet pea. I know you're hurting and that was shitty of me to rub it in your face. I guess I just need someone to feel as awful as I do," I look in her big blue eyes and I already know I'm forgiven.

"Trust me I feel awful enough but you're forgiven none the less. Now let's get this show on the road. Manual labor gives me hives," she smiles as I signal to pull back onto the highway.

We talk lightly the rest of the way. I forget how easy it is to be around Alice and before we know it I'm pulling into the driveway. There are workers moving in and out of the house as they load boxes into the moving van. I slip my arm around Alice's shoulders as we make our way into the house.

The house is in a state of controlled chaos with my elegant mother in the middle dictating the fine orchestra. We smile at her as she instructs two men on how to move her antique clock. The men roll their eyes but if they scratch that clock well it will be the most polite ass kicking either men will ever receive. Her warm eyes finally find us. Her arms glide in the air as she excitedly moves across the house to us.

"Alice dear you look wonderful," my mother warmly embraces Alice.

"Aunty Esme oh how I have missed you," Alice bounces in my mom's arms.

After hugs and pleasantries my mom looks to me. I smile as I embrace her. My mom only knows me as this, the polite young man with a respectable upbringing. If she knew the real me it would break her heart. We talk briefly before I hear Jasper out on the front lawn talking to someone. He enters shortly later with…oh shit.

"Rosalie! I didn't know you were joining us," my mom embraces her before moving on to Jasper. "Jasper, how good of you to join us."

"What can I say mamma Cullen I never miss an opportunity to try and steal you away from that Dr. of yours," he lays the charm on thick as the rest of us roll our eyes. Jasper has been flirting with my mother since I first brought him home.

Alice and Rosalie talk briefly before Rosalie looks at me with daggers. Rosalie is Jasper's cousin and I might have gotten her drunk one night. She wanted me as much as I wanted her but in the light of day I sent her packing like the rest. Needless to say I am persona non grada with Rose and she makes a point of letting me know every chance she gets.

"Edward," her tone is light but her eyes are menacing.

"Rosalie, looking lovely as always," I smile like I have seen her naked. She hates me even more now and I have to say I revel in it a little.

"Play nice kids," Jasper whispers as Rose turns on her heel and follows Alice and Esme out of the room. I turn to look at Jasper.

"Did I do something to piss you off man?" my tone a little more harsh then I wanted.

"Look I forgot she was visiting. I blew her off last night and I didn't have much of a choice. If it's any consolation she sure as hell doesn't want to be here," he's sympathetic as we follow the ladies into the family room. He stops me before we catch up. "Are we cool man?"

I look at him confused.

"Last night."

"Oh yeah, although what were you thinking bringing that home? I'm still trying to recover from that voice," I chuckle as I try to erase the memory.

"Oh you know me; I have a non discrimination policy. Plus her body was smoking hot, next time I will get you ear plugs," he laughs as we move to over to the ladies.

"Edward your furniture has been packed up and moved to storage. All that's left is for you to go through your knickknacks. There are boxes upstairs and then the movers will take them to storage," mom executes her orders as I bid farewell to the group.

I walk up the two flights of stairs and down the hall to my room. Walking in is like being transported back in time. I can't fight the nostalgia. The room is bigger without the furniture as piles of random crap are strewn over the room. I walk over to the wall as I find my hiding place. I remove the cover and start to pull out the contents.

The contents include: a ring box, letters and postcards, a couple of CD's, more pictures and of course the map. It's everything I have of her. I look through the pictures and smile. Most are from after we first met when we were still innocent and knew nothing of the outside world. I look through the CD's next. I laugh at our choice of music. I come across a mixed CD that Bella made for me and I can't help wanting to listen to it.

I place in the disc in my stereo as the music fills the room. I look at the card that's inside; her handwriting.

_When we can't be together you can listen to this and think of me. I have one too and I will listen and think of you!_

My heart aches reading the words. I am actually surprised that this CD still plays with the numbers of times I listened to it. Why Can't I fills the space and I can see Bella dancing around my room singing to me. I torture myself for a few moments before I turn off the stereo. Her image disappears and I feel horribly alone. I move to the window to look at the Swan's empty house.

A year after Bella disappeared movers showed up and packed up the house. I thought for sure the family would be back but no one showed. I waited and waited. I even stayed home from school with the thought she'd show up when I wasn't around. Glued to my window I watched as Bella's room was dismantled and moved into the truck. When the truck drove away I cried. In fact I cried so hard I haven't cried since.

The air changes and I know I'm not alone. I turn to see Alice quietly moving in the empty space. She moves over to the contents that I pulled out from my hiding place. I watch as she inspects without commenting. She opens the ring box before moving on to the pictures. She smiles at the goofy kids in the pictures before moving on to the folded map. I haven't looked at it since Bella left. Alice opens the map and I watch as her eyes bug out slightly.

"This is crazy," Alice's eyes are glued to the marks and written words across the world map. "Edward, why haven't we done this? I mean we could have too much fun bumming around for the summer."

"Alice I'm not interested in bumming anywhere," I sneer at her but I doubt she hears me.

"Look at all these notes, is this…" her voice tapers off as her eyes meet mine. I know what she's asking but I don't have the heart to respond so I simply nod. Silence fills the room as I remember Bella lying on her stomach writing and talking excitedly about the destinations we were planning on seeing.

"I think they're in…" Jasper walks in breaking the silence as he looks from me to Alice; questions all over his face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Alice is looking at all my childhood shit. What's going on out there?"

"Your mom wants to feed you freaks. What do you want? Pizza or burgers," Jasper's eyes are on Alice whose face is still glued to the map. "What is that?"

"It's nothing. Pizza is fine, Alice likes the same kind as us," I have to squash this. Jasper doesn't really know a lot about Bella and I'm sure not going to tell him now. I motion for Jasper to leave as Alice starts to bounce.

"Edward we have to do this," her excitement captures Jasper attention as he turns to walk over to her.

"What do we have to do?" Jasper moves until he's over Alice's shoulder. "Damn son, what is all this?"

"Edward and his…friend planned this vacation that took them all over the world. This is their road map so to speak," Alice squeals as Jasper looks over the map.

"All these notes, how long did you guys work on this?"

"Too long," I try to mutter but Jasper and Alice still look up at me. "It doesn't matter, I'm not doing it."

"All this work and you're not going to go, that seems stupid. I mean it's all laid out for you; how could you not go?" Jasper's excitement reaching Alice's pitch; weird, Jasper doesn't get excited.

"I didn't do the work, my…friend did it. I was just tagging along," I looked at my feet wanting to end this conversation.

"Jesus Jasper how hard is it to get their fucking food orders," Rosalie bombs in the room taking in everyone's appearance. Great, now the ice queen's going to bust my balls.

"Rosie, check this out," Jasper calls Rose over who moves with mild disgust.

Rosalie looks over the map and isn't quite as enamored as Jasper and Alice. She looks over the notes and destinations and I swear a hint of a smile plays on her lips. This is a fucking disaster. Abort, abort; danger Will Robinson, danger! I could see the inner working of the three people in front of me and knew I wasn't going to get out this. Alice smiles up at me as I try to usher them out of the room for the third time today.

Alice folds the map and slips it under her arms as Jasper and Rosalie follow her out of the room. Sometimes I really do hate that pixie. I follow and trudge down the street. I can hear the others talking to my mom and the last thing I need is my mom telling stories of mine and Bella's relationship. I enter after Alice exclaims something about a trip.

"Did you order the pizza mom?"

"Oh yes honey I did. Did you want something else?" her sweet tone filled the space as Alice, Jasper and Rose hover around the map. "What do you guys have there?"

"It's nothing…"

"It's a map of Edwards," Alice cuts me off as she smiles at Esme. I watch my mom light up with old memories as she moves over to the table to look at it.

"I remember this. Edward how many hours did you and Bella work on this?"

"Who's Bella?" Jasper and Rose say in unison as I try to look nonchalant while failing miserably.

"Just someone I use to know. And mom I didn't really work on it; it was Bella's project," I place my hand on it to remove it from Alice's talons but she tightens her grip before giving me the death glare.

"That's not true. I can see your writing," she motions to some scratch marks. "Bella and Edward were so cute plotting out all their adventures. You'd think they were searching for treasure the way they would spend hours talking and discussing."

"Whatever happened to this Bella?" Rosalie's tone is a little too sweet as she gives me a dirty look.

"They moved away. She was the girl next door and she and Edward were inseparable," my mother's distant tone did nothing to sooth the nausea that is building in my stomach.

"So she was your first love huh Edward," Rosalie's tone is dripping in menace. I glare at her as if to dare her to say something in front of my mother.

"Oh Edward was heartbroken when she left but he eventually moved on," my mother keeps cutting into me as she looks over the map. "How come you never took this trip? We still have the fund for you to do it."

I look at her irritated. I have told her time and time again that I didn't want the money for the trip. I would rather piss it away on strippers and booze then to go on a trip that I planned with someone who gutted me. The Christmas before Bella left, my parents and hers decided that they would set up an account to gather funds so that when we wanted we could take off on our adventure. Now all that account is is a painful reminder of what will never be.

"We should do this Edward," Alice looks seriously at me with a smile on her face. Knowing Alice, she needs to get away and this trip would make her ridiculously happy.

"Yeah man, we are out of school in a week. This would be a wild time," Jasper's encouragement doesn't do anything for me as a light shines in Rosalie's eyes. Hell. Fucking. No.

"Oh yeah, swimming in the Mediterranean and all the European men we can stand. I am so there," Rosalie's tone is light for the first time.

"Well take the map and go with my blessings. I'm not going," my tone is harsher than I intended but there is no way in hell I am going on this vacation, especially with Rosalie "bitch in heels" Hale.

I get up and leave the kitchen area where I can hear whispering. I walk out into the living room as my dad walks around the movers. He greets me before leaving to find my mom. I pace around before walking back up to my room; I need to box up my crap and it's not going to get done like this. I enter my room and grab the first box I come across. I start to fill it with stuff without even looking.

Alice finds me three boxes later. She's quiet again as she moves to the window sill. I ignore her as I fill another box with random crap. I know I should be going through this shit but I really want to get the hell out of this house as quickly as I can. I tape up the box and write my name on it when I hear her voice for the first time.

"This might make it possible for you to let her go."

"Yeah how the hell do you figure that? This was supposed to be our trip, the one we do together. How do I get over someone on a trip that they aren't there for?" I sound like a whiny little bitch but I chalk it up to being back in this room.

"Do this for you," she looks at me honestly and I know Alice is just trying to break me free of my rut. "Besides, look at it this way: think of all the tail you can score over there."

I can't help but laugh at my cousin who knows me better than she should. It's not like I'm a nymphomaniac or anything, I just like sex. Actually that doesn't seem to be true these days either. Sex is more a way of working the tension out but thinking that somehow feels wrong. I nod to Alice who watches me carefully.

"I don't want to go with Rosalie. That bitch will drive me crazy the whole time," I look at Alice for support but I know I'm not going to get any.

"Call it payback for being a magnificent prick; both in bed and in real life," Alice laughs loudly at her joke as I roll my eyes. It's not like Rosalie didn't know what I was. Jasper and I are cut from the same cloth.

I pick up a box but I realize there isn't much left. The bulk of it is the stuff I pulled out from the cubby. I walk over and pick up the ring box. I run my thumb over the top of the leather box. I can hear Alice move around the room. She won't stop until she gets what she wants this much I know for certain. Maybe a trip would be good.

I look at Alice and nod. Her smile radiates over her face as she races into my arms. I hear thank yous and you won't regret its. I already do but I will be a sport and sheep my way across Europe. I look up to see Jasper and Rosalie in the doorway. This is going to be a really long summer.

"I already booked the tickets. We leave a week from Wednesday," Alice hugs me again before releasing me to walk out of the room.

"What if I had said no?"

"Please, when do you ever say no to me? Besides I would've just drugged and dragged your sad carcass all over Europe. This is much better," Alice walks out of the room with Rosalie as Jasper stands in the door laughing at me.

"I swear that girl is something else," his tone is a little friendlier then I would like from my fellow man whore.

"Hey Whitlock, unicorn," I watch as his smile disappears slightly but he nods in agreement. He leaves to follow the girls downstairs as I pack what's left of my loose knickknacks.

**X^X**

My head hits the pillow that night and I am plagued with her image. I can hear her laugh again and I know it's going to be a long night. I thought the day would've been enough to illicit sleep but not until I go through the nightmares. My mom's words stick with me; Bella lying on her stomach on the map talking and planning.

"_Edward?" her voice is playful as she calls my name. "Edward are you listening to me?"_

"_How can I not be, you're the only one in the room," I pinch the back of her thigh as she turns on her side to slug me in the arm. _

"_You know I hate it when you do that," she slugs my arm again as I laugh at her. "What do you think about spending the day in the Parque del Retiro? It has quite a bit to do including a manmade lake where we can rent boats, it looks beautiful."_

"_Are you going to be there?"_

"_Of course, where else would I be?" her smile is bright as she stares into my eyes._

"_Then I wouldn't miss it for anything," I go to pinch her again but decide to grab her leg and pull her to me. _

_Bella screams my name but doesn't fight me as I pull her under me. The map moves with her at first but my hand stops it before it can get damaged. Bella giggles as I move my hand to her face. I look over her features and am awed by this beautiful girl looking back at me. Bella's giggles are gone as she looks into my eyes. _

_I lean down and place a small kiss on her lips. Her lips are full, soft and very welcoming. Her hand moves to my hair and I revel in the feel of her fingers massaging my scalp while slightly pulling. I deepen the kiss as I part her lips to slide my tongue in. I soft moan escapes her as her hand tightens in my hair. I move my hand over the side of her body; I love the feel of her under my finger tips. _

_I can't think of anything else I would rather do today but my mother has other plans. I can hear her calling me but I try to ignore it for a few more seconds with Bella. I can hear mom approaching as I reluctantly let Bella go and move to stand up. Bella turns back to the map as I open the door for my mom. _

"_Did you not hear me?"_

"_Sorry the music was too loud. What's up?"_

"_Bella's dad is here for her," Esme smiles at the both of us before turning to head downstairs. _

_Bella quickly stands and folds up the map. I watch her form move around my room picking up objects as she moves. She puts the map away before standing in front of me. I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her to me as my lips find hers. We kiss for a few moments not wanting to keep her dad waiting but not wanting her to leave either. _

"_Why do you have to leave again?"_

"_Going to some function that makes my dad look good. Trust me if I could, I would stay here with you instead," her voice is light as she leans in for another quick kiss. _

_Bella pulls away from me and waves before disappearing down the stairs. I can hear brief conversation before I watch Bella and her dad make their way over to their house. Bella looks up and smiles before entering. _

I was always watching her walk away from me.

**X^X**

I walk out into the living room to watch Alice quickly hanging up from a phone call. I raise an eyebrow at my cousin as she moves around the kitchen. It's not like Alice to be secretive but I'm not in the mood to question her. I join her in the kitchen where she has a cup of coffee waiting for me. She's buttering me up for something I can feel it.

"How did you sleep?" Alice's eyes are bright as I sip at my coffee.

"Like shit as usual. How was the couch?"

"I managed. So I was thinking we could start off in Santorini," Alice quickly stands to move around the kitchen again. "You know, Greece."

"Alice, it's too early in the morning for this shit. Can we talk about it later?"

"No can do Prickward, I have to change the flights and book rooms. I figure we can use a EuRail pass to travel from country to country. Starting in Greece would just be easier," Alice babbles on as I continue to drink me coffee. "I also have to check into ferries and it's a lot of planning. So, Greece?"

"Knock yourself out Alice. I don't think I can make it so it doesn't matter where you start," my voice is flat as I grab my cup to walk away.

"Edward you already said you go. You can't change your mind," Alice steps in front of me to stare me down. I roll my eyes as I walk around her. "I'm booking everything for you so you better be packed and ready to go next Wednesday."

I wave back at her as Jasper emerges from his room. I can see the flavor of the night leave the apartment as I close my door behind me. I have class and finals. I do not have time to think about some trip right now. I down the rest of my coffee as I make my way to the bathroom. I shower quickly and get dressed before leaving for class.

I just want this quarter over with.

**X^X**

The week flies by and before I know it I am walking out of my last class; the finals weren't difficult. I drive home feeling some relief that my degree is complete and now all that's left is deciding what I'm doing with the rest of my life. I know I should do medicine like my father but I still have this nagging feeling that I should be something else.

I enter my place to see bags everywhere. I stand in the middle of the disaster in shock as Alice and Jasper talk and laugh quietly. I join them in the kitchen and I can see they are getting friendlier than I would like. I raise an eyebrow at Jasper as Alice moves to make me a sandwich. Who knew the pixie was so domesticated.

"What the hell did I walk into Alice?"

"Ok before you freak out I'm going to clean it all up. I just have no idea what to pack and I know I can't take all of it but I haven't been on a trip like this before," she rambles on as I take a seat next to Jasper. "What should I take?"

"Don't they have websites for this? How the hell should I know?"

"Well you know you'll be shopping so take toiletries and things you aren't sure you can find over there. That way you can shop your way through Europe," Jasper smiles at Alice who just beams.

"Oh Jazz I knew there was a reason why we met," her cheery voice fills the room as she finishes my sandwich.

"Are you going to pack tonight Edward?"

"Sure, I guess."

I listen to Alice and Jasper talk animatedly while I eat my sandwich. I can see there is an attraction between the two of them but I have already told Jasper no. The last thing I need is for this end badly and then it will be like my situation with Rosalie. I finish my sandwich when I hear Rose's name from Alice.

"What about her?" my tone a little more clipped then I would've liked.

"She's meeting us at the airport," Alice looks at me like I'm nuts as she turns to continue talking to Jasper.

"You seriously invited her?" my irritation a little more pronounced this time.

"Well yeah, what I suppose to do? Besides she's Jasper cousin and I happen to like her," Alice turns her nose up as I look to Jasper for support. His face tells me I'm not getting any. "Plus she's bringing a friend."

"Who?" Jasper's tone is light.

"Jessica something."

"Jessica Stanley?" Jasper's tone is tighter as he stands up from the stool.

"Yeah that sounds about right. Why?"

"Great, well there goes the fun," Jasper mutters as I give him an inquisitive look. "We dated for two seconds but then she stalked me the rest of the year. Bitch is crazy and annoying as hell."

"Well it seems like I won't be the only one avoiding a harpy on this trip," I snicker; serves him right for not backing me against his cousin.

"Well with the way you two boys screw I'm surprised there is a female out there that will talk to you," her tone is light as Jasper and I give each other knowing looks. "We are going to have a great time and everyone WILL get along."

With that Alice stood up straight and walked away from Jasper and I. I watch as he watches Alice leave. This is trouble. Nothing like forbidden fruit to pique the interest; I glare at him as he turns his attention back to the counter. I take a deep breath before releasing it. I have to pack for this bullshit trip that I have no desire to go on. I turn and step off the stool as I leave for my room.

I enter my room and start to open drawers. I pull out clothes and throw them on the bed. I know I don't need much since let's face it; you can buy the same shit there except in a different language. I grab my laptop and iPod since I know I would be lost without those items. I pass my desk and notice my top drawer is open. I walk over and see the ribbon that holds her pictures together.

I open the drawer and see that someone has been in here. Jasper knows where I keep my condoms so it wasn't him which only leaves Alice. I try to think of a reason for her to be in my desk and I can't come up with a single reason. I gather the photos back up and tie the ribbon around them. I guess I get to talk to her about other people's privacy. I close the drawer a little harder than I need to before walking to the living room.

Alice is in the middle of her luggage fretting about what to take when she looks up to see my face. I can tell she knows she's in trouble but I'm curious to whether or not she'll own it. I stand in the doorway waiting for her to talk but the only thing I get is her looking at her hands in her lap. I squash the irritation as I turn to head back in my room.

"Stay out of my personal shit Alice."

* * *

**So there you have it. Can you imagine going on vacation with people you don't like? I can't so writing the next chapter will either be a lot of fun or I'm going to struggle like crazy! **

**Your hint for your next chapter is that the kids are off to Santorini, Greece. I am really excited so I hope you guys come back to check it out!**

**Let me know what you thought…it's your words I love!**


End file.
